


【尊游R18】S.P.L.（1-4）

by Doorbell



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorbell/pseuds/Doorbell
Summary: Super Psycho Love
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Fujiki Yuusaku





	【尊游R18】S.P.L.（1-4）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> 两人精神都很异常
> 
> *每时每刻都想着怎么榨干尊的性瘾作出没

01

“穗村同学，请等一下！”

穗村尊停下脚步，回头，一名少女慌慌张张地朝他跑来，那飞扬的发丝间隐约可见透红的耳朵。

少女在穗村尊的面前站定后，调整好有点凌乱的呼吸，一下抓住穗村尊的手把她攥着的粉红色信件塞了过去，待到对方终于反应过来是怎么一回事时，少女的身影已经消失在走廊转角。

对寥寥几名路过目击了现场的学生投以尴尬的微笑，穗村尊将那封信放进书包。少女是他的同班同学，平时两人也基本没什么交集，能收到情书完全在穗村尊的意料之外。

“看来你的桃花运还是挺旺盛的。”藏在书包底部的决斗盘发出只有它搭档才可听见的声音，“这下要打算怎么办？”

“怎么办……当然是拒绝吧？”穗村尊小声地回答。他不在乎之后他和少女这层“同班同学”的关系会发生什么变化，生疏或排挤他都无所谓。

穗村尊要追随的身影只有一个，其他人仅仅算作过客。

权当刚才的事情是段小插曲，他扶了扶鼻梁的眼镜，重新背起书包。下节课程是体育，他必须要赶在上课之前去男生更衣室换好衣服。

没过多久，走廊侧暗紫色的活动门被人拉开——一双淡漠的深绿眼眸望着穗村尊离开的方向看了几秒，其主人随即往反方向迈开脚步。

“真的没关系吗，你的小尊要被别人抢走了噢？”使劲从书包边缘探出头的紫黑色小人弯弯眼睛，捏出奇怪的语气说道。

藤木游作没有搭理它，在走廊尽头转个弯后径直地走下楼梯。

“彬彬有礼，待人温和，最重要的是还长着一张帅脸，也难怪人家会被女孩子看上。”暗之伊格尼斯继续滔滔不绝，颇有往火上浇油的趋势，“对了对了，那个女孩子貌似还挺可爱的，和总是摆着一张臭脸的某些人完全不一样，身材也很棒，如果是我肯定接受人家的告白，更别说不灵梦那家伙一见到美女就……”

“闭嘴，不然立刻关掉你的扩音器。”

藤木游作站定脚跟，将自身隐藏在一楼拐角的墙壁后面——大约20米距离的前方就是体育课专用的男子更衣室，出勤的男生们脱去制服穿上了学校统一的运动上衣，陆陆续续跟着同伴朝露天运动场走去。

余光瞄到他的目标被同班男生勾肩搭背地拉走，藤木游作才从墙后出现。此时门前已经没什么人，趁这个机会，他悄无声息地进入了更衣室。

遭到威胁的伊格尼斯再也不敢出声，干脆躲进决斗盘里切换至休眠模式。否则，藤木游作就不仅是要关了它的扩音器那么简单。

更衣室的置物架整齐地靠在墙前，上面放着许多个款式相同的书包，仿佛陈列在便利店柜台的商品。藤木游作的视线逐一划过它们，最后停在近角落的一个书包上——主人离开的时候似乎有些匆忙，盖子歪歪斜斜没能合上，露出一角未来得及叠好的玫红色领带。

来者伸手掀开书包盖，果不其然里面塞着一套被换下的学生制服。他将揉成一团的衬衫翻转，藏在下方的告白信恰好被压折出痕迹。藤木游作抽出信封，左手又覆上那条玫红的领带来回摩挲，随后提起它装进了自己的口袋。

制服旁的决斗盘亮起一丝红光，隐约浮现的数据流却是没能逃过那双幽绿的眼睛。

“要告诉他也没关系。”藤木游作顿了顿，“嗞啦”地把信撕成两半，划出弧线的纸团准确无误地落入废纸篓。

炎之伊格尼斯的思考程序运转起来，近日网络里对Soulburner不怀好意的家伙们无一不遭遇了黑客攻击，它并不想与“罪魁祸首”为敌。

于是它合上眼珠子，决定当作什么都没看见。

02

藤木游作有一个不为人知的秘密。

他的伊格尼斯搭档看见他从卧室柜子里拿出那根粗大的东西时，十分自觉地回到了电子界。

把口袋的领带在床上摊开，藤木游作开始褪去他的制服外套。手指解开一颗颗纽扣，等到全身衣物只剩白衬衫，少年便捏住领带，鼻尖埋入那片玫红。

是尊的味道。

藤木游作放松身体，粘有润滑液的手指探到股间小口，缓缓地挤进了热乎乎的甬道。心上人的气息透过领带传到胸口，他阖上双眼，想象此刻对自己进行扩张的就是对方。指腹轻轻地按压着穴壁，习惯了自渎行为的躯体很快就进入状态。

“尊……”

对方的名字缱绻在舌尖，偷尝禁果的滋味早已令他欲罢不能。脸颊两侧泛起微红，指头擦过软肉的酥痒使呼吸逐渐加重。 体内手指增至第三根，藤木游作下意识抬高臀部，适应进入的后穴又湿又滑，期待着被粗硬异物填满的那一瞬间。

脑内妄想手中的假阳具就是那个人的性器，他一鼓作气把东西插进身体。得到满足的小口欢快地吮吸根部，完全打开的甬道尽是酸胀酥麻。藤木游作惯例把开关推到最大档，粗硬异物的高频率震动直抵肉穴的神经，连前方粉嫩的肉茎也悄悄抬起了头。

藤木游作索性用枕头垫着后背，两腿大张的姿势能够让他更加方便地进行这场疯狂的性幻想。喉咙涌出一声炽热的喘息，少年握住异物的尾端一下一下地抽插，把这当成是那个人正伏在他上面使劲挺动腰胯。

“……嗯、呃……尊……”

震晃和抽动的结合刺激着他敏感的身体，胸前小巧的两点一同兴奋得不行，在白衬衫下拱成凸起的形状。

藤木游作只觉得大脑要迷失在情欲里，羞耻心早在遇到那抹温和又热切的灰蓝色时就丢光了。渴望火焰灼烧的灵魂蠢蠢欲动，连同躯壳一起被畸形的念想所感染。

不行，还不够。

性器顶端颤颤吐出几滴白浊，无论多少次焦躁的身体都会在要高潮的瞬间冷却下来。大脑仅存的理智在抗拒假物的冰冷，结果便是他无法得到畅快淋漓的高潮。

“啊呀，完事了？”

骑着连接栗子球回归决斗盘的紫黑小人恰好看见结束沐浴的搭档坐在床头，扣紧了睡衣领口的最后一颗纽扣。

藤木游作无言地督了它一眼，把备用的床单铺开。脚边蓝色小机器人乖巧地收好被换下的另外一张，退出房间开始洗涤的工作。

暗之伊格尼斯歪歪脑袋，很快明白对方的瘾癖仍旧是老样子。它摸摸不知所以的连接栗子球，心底为无辜的穗村同学可怜了一把。 

03

穗村尊的脑壳有点痛，意识好似进到灌满了水泥的搅拌车，晕晕沉沉的。他不过是在放学之后来空闲的社团教室赴约，然而一进门就被一股莫名其妙的喷雾弄得失去意识。

等一下，向他发出邀请的人岂不是也……

担心挚友安危的少年急急忙忙想挣扎起来，却没办法如愿地使唤身体。全身的力气几乎抽空，瘫在椅子上的他仿佛成为了一只断线的木偶。

“醒了吗？”

耳畔响起穗村尊无比熟悉的声音，他先是欣喜对方平安，继而发现事情的不对头。

他没办法看清对方的神情——蒙盖在眼睛的玫红色领带彻底剥夺了穗村尊的视觉。唇瓣忽然传来温软的触感，力度轻柔得宛若鸿毛扫过。那人犹如猫咪般一遍又一遍地舔舐着嘴角，最后趁他不留神用舌头撬开牙关，细细品尝起口中的津液。

两条柔软的滑舌互相纠缠一番后，进攻方才依依不舍地放过他的嘴巴。

“……游、作？”

穗村尊被自己嘶哑无力的声音吓了一跳，脖颈有什么硬邦邦的物体压住嗓子，喉咙费好大力气才勉强挤出对方的名字。

藤木游作没回答他，反而攀着椅背提高腰部送出体内胀红而狰狞的肉柱，在小口的黏液滴落打湿制服裤时用力坐下，任由后穴嫩肉贪婪地吸吮粗挺的硕大。

“唔！”受不了这般强烈刺激的穗村尊呻吟出声——裤头的拉链不知何时拉到最底下，连带内裤从腰间褪到大腿侧，某个温暖湿润的东西完全包裹住他的重要器官。被逗弄到极限的性器抖动两下，浓稠精水经过顶端的铃口喷洒，把热乎乎的穴腔里里外外冲刷个遍。

穗村尊试图平息凌乱的呼吸，高潮的舒爽让他产生一种置身天堂的错觉。然而坐在他身上的人却把汗水浸湿的额头贴上去，再次用炽烈的温度点燃了他的皮肤。

右手掌顺着腹部的肌肉纹理一路摸到前胸，最终来到颈间的黑色项圈。藤木游作勾起固定在项圈中央的大金属扣，进一步缩短了两人之间的距离。

“性药的效果很强。”他的声音既压抑又欢愉，“尊射了两次还在勃起，怎么办？”

这里不是天堂。

穗村尊顿时知晓自己被挚友绑架的事实。憧憬的英雄撕裂了冷傲的伪装，化身诱人堕落的恶魔，蛊惑他坠往爱和欲的地狱。

怎么办，当然是——

“游作想要的话……”

简直高兴死了。

毫无强行失去贞操的羞耻与愤怒，抱有同样爱意的穗村尊选择心甘情愿地被藤木游作拘束。

直感异于常人的后者自然能察觉猎物的小心思，作为猎人的他有幸拿下这场狩猎游戏的胜利。

“那你记好了。”藤木游作俯首奖励一个亲吻，随即牵起对方尚无力支使的双手遮盖住自己眼眸：“这是我的眼睛。”

紧接着他抓住手掌往下，鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭右手虎口，舌头沿顺掌肉的纹路描摹一遍后又张口含住左手的两根指尖玩弄：“鼻子、嘴巴。”

沾有晶莹唾液的右手继续移动到裸露的大片肌肤上，按压在左胸的掌温融化了心口，胸腔的鼓动透过血肉一下下地传达给对方。

“我的心脏，以及——”

嫩粉的舌苔离开指头，扯断了剔透的银丝。最后，藤木游作将穗村尊的双手拉向自己后腰，控制对方抚过臀肉摸至股缝黏滑的交合点。

“我的欲望。”

魔鬼在耳边低吟。

“它们全部属于你，穗村尊。记住我的身体，记住所有我给你的感觉，然后给予我最极致的高潮吧。”

04

有什么东西冲出了穗村尊的大脑。

等他回过神时，自身已经扶住纤瘦的腰开始粗暴地悍动下胯。又大又硬的阳物直直插进对方身体的最深处，滑腻的穴肉咬得他全身的细胞都在欢呼。

迷药的效果渐渐消失，唯独对性的渴求依旧膨胀。心底的欲兽亢奋地咆哮，不停地催促他去吞食面前狡猾的魔鬼。

捆绑眼睛的领带被人扯开，穗村尊终于能够目睹魔鬼的真容——汗水湿润的蓝粉色刘海下，充满了爱恋的墨绿色深沉又迷离。

“……嗯……”

藤木游作轻轻溢出一声呻吟，敏感穴肉不断地承受来自硕大的撞击。茎柱与嫩壁摩擦产生的快感电流窜过大脑皮层，强烈的酸麻瞬间遍布他全身的神经。

“嗯啊……用、用力点……”

身体的淫乱在心上人前暴露得一览无遗，藤木游作一边环住穗村尊的脖子，一边摆动臀部迎合体内的冲撞。靡红的后穴欣喜地吞吐巨物，感受着柱身真实而热烫的脉搏。

“游作……”

穗村尊咬牙，猛地抱起怀中的躯体压向后面长桌，冰凉的触感令藤木游作情不自禁打了个颤。后者无意识地打开大腿根，伏在身上的人可以看见湿漉漉的小嘴如何贪婪地含紧粗长的性器，一旦肉根抽离，大量黏糊的精液就会涌出穴腔，滑过股缝流湿底部的桌台。

过于色情了吧！

心脏快要因眼前淫秽的画面而爆炸，穗村尊抓住对方大腿内侧的双手一紧，再度闯进紧致嫩滑的穴腔，用圆润的顶头粗暴地戳挠最深处的软肉。

“……尊、好深……呃啊——”敏感点被梦寐以求的器物疯狂撞击，那对翡翠般漂亮的瞳孔一并被快感撞得失焦。藤木游作把双腿环上穗村尊的腰胯，完全变成对方形状的热穴牢牢扣紧肉根，贪得无厌地撮取着对方的气息。

好舒服……

耽溺于绵延不绝的快感中，藤木游作弓起背揽紧面前高中生结实的肩膀。两人的喘息和“噗哧”的水声在空旷的社团教室内格外响亮，经不住激烈交合的松垮衬衫向下滑落，露出藤木游作半截被情欲晕染成粉红的上身。

穗村尊低头噙住对方胸口凸起的小点，利齿在周围留下了一圈淡红的印记。朝思暮想的躯体此刻正雌伏在身下接受自己的支配，穗村尊觉得自身就要融化在绝顶的快意里。然而涌入脑髓的射精冲动令他很快明白，自己才是被这副淫荡身躯支配的一方。

“啊哈……要射了、游作……”穗村尊随即加快抽动的速度，拼命地戳刺摸索到的敏感区域。藤木游作瞬间绷紧四肢——遭受无情摩擦的前列腺爆发出了灭顶的快意。他微微张开嘴，声带却无法发出任何一个音节。精水浇进肚子的刹那，他腿间的器物一并喷出浓白的液体，甚至有些许沾上了对面人的黑项圈。

这是藤木游作第一次达到真正的高潮。

好比灵魂的沙漠迎来一场甘霖，彻底摆脱长久以来压抑到变形的饥渴。淋漓尽致的高潮体验爽得藤木游作流下眼泪，湿气氤氲在失神涣散的双眸中，穗村尊直觉下腹又燃起了一把猛火。

“再来一回。”藤木游作缓过神，握住穗村尊脖子上的项圈扣使劲一拖，直视对方眼中能将他灼伤的蓝灰色。

“把我射到起不来为止。”


End file.
